The present invention relates to the technical field of a semitrailer supporting leg, in particular to an electric gearbox of a semitrailer supporting leg.
A semitrailer supporting leg is a special part of each semitrailer, the left supporting leg and the right supporting leg of which are installed at the left and the right of the front end of the semitrailer; when the semitrailer is linked up with a tractor, the semitrailer supporting legs are ascended from the ground, and when the semitrailer is placed separately, the semitrailer supporting legs extends to the property length to keep the semitrailer body level.
For example, Chinese patent No. 99236524.4 disclosed a supporting device of a semitrailer on Jun. 28, 2000, comprising a left supporting leg and a right supporting leg as well as an intermediate connecting shaft between the left supporting leg and the right supporting leg, which can be all arranged at the front end of the semitrailer, as well as double-speed gear drive mechanisms; the legs are in an enclosed structure of internal-external double casings; a lifting screw of the internal casing is provided with a micro-adjusting mechanism, the micro-adjusting mechanism is a ball nut arranged on the top bearing plate of the internal casing, which can move in a certain distance and at a certain angle on the bearing plate. The double-speed gear drive mechanism is provided with a shifting and self-locking mechanism, which comprises large-small dual gears on an output axis and large-small dual gears on a transfer axis. In addition, the axial dimension of the former is greater than that between the large gear and the small gear, so that no vacancy exits between the high-speed shifting process and the low-speed shifting process. An internal sleeve of the existing supporting leg is adjusted in a manual mode, so that strenuous effects are relatively made for operation at a high-speed gear while more time is relatively taken for operation at a low-speed gear.